


Matchmaking

by Fenchurch87



Series: The Eye of the Storm [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Banter, Friendship, Gen, Sibling Love, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 23:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15617685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenchurch87/pseuds/Fenchurch87
Summary: Eve Trevelyan decides to meddle in her sister's love life - and then Dorian decides to meddle in hers. Originally written in response to a writing prompt on /r/dragonage.





	Matchmaking

Dorian moved his Knight into position, allowing a satisfied smirk to play across his face as he caught Cullen's eye across the board. _Just two more moves and I have him,_ he thought, barely able to contain his glee. _Our Commander seems a little out of sorts today._

“Gloat all you like.” Cullen placed his Queen close to Dorian's King. “I have this one.”

_Oh no you don't._ “You need to come to terms with my inevitable victory. You'll feel much better.” He moved his own Queen a few squares to the left. _One more move._

“Really?” Cullen slid his Rook across the board. “Because I just won, and I feel fine.” He shot Dorian a grin. “Checkmate.”

“No, that can't be right.” Dorian frowned down at the board. “ _Kaffas_ ,” he muttered under his breath.

Cullen chuckled and began setting up the pieces for a new game, while Dorian stewed silently. How had he lost this one? He had planned everything so carefully. When he returned his attention to Cullen, the other man was staring off to the side. He twisted slightly in his chair to see what had distracted the Commander.

Ah, of course. The Trevelyan sisters were walking through the gardens, arm in arm. Cullen wasn't the only one who had stopped to look at them; the two women turned heads wherever they went. They both had a certain something that drew everyone's attention as soon as they walked into a room. _Presence_ , Josephine called it. Dorian preferred _mystique_.

He watched the sisters as they approached the chess table. They didn't look particularly alike at first glance. Eve was blonde and blue-eyed, while Lianna had light brown hair and green eyes. Look a little closer, though, and the similarities became more obvious. They had the same straight nose and the same slight upward curl to the lips, particularly apparent when they smiled. As both sisters were doing now.

Cullen jumped out of his chair, suddenly flustered. “Inquisitor. Lady Lianna.”

Eve's smile widened. “Don't let us interrupt. Who won?”

“Can't you tell? Does that smug look on the Commander's face not give it away?” Dorian stood up. “I'm going back to the library. I've lost enough of my dignity for one day.”

Cullen sighed. “I should return to my duties as well. Unless either of you would care for a game?” He eyed the sisters hopefully. One sister in particular.

Eve shook her head. “Not me. I've always been terrible at chess. I could never master thinking several moves ahead.” She gave her sister a sideways glance. “Lianna can play, though.”

Lianna laughed modestly. “I haven't played for years. You'll have to go easy on me, Commander.”

Cullen grinned as he returned to his seat at the table. “Not a chance!”

“Have fun, sister.” Eve turned to walk away.

“You're not staying to watch?” Lianna asked, moving one of her pawns forward.

“No. I thought I might head to the library with Dorian.” Eve caught his eye. “I have some more questions about necromancy.”

*****

“Nicely done,” Dorian remarked, once they were out of earshot. “Questions about necromancy. That sounded almost plausible.”

“What are you saying?” Eve asked, turning to him with a mock-hurt expression on her face. “I really do want to know more about necromancy.”

“No you don't. I've seen you practising with Solas and Your Trainer. You've chosen rift magic.” She didn't deny it, so he continued. “You just wanted an excuse to leave your sister alone with our dashing Commander.”

“Alright, maybe I did.” Eve made a frustrated noise. “Have you seen them, Dorian? They stare at each other and blush like two lovestruck fools, but they just can't seem to move beyond that. It's ridiculous.”

“Can you blame them? Your sister has spent the last ten years in the Chantry, and Cullen is... well, _Cullen_. They need all the help they can get.”

“They certainly do. Perhaps one of them will finally take the initiative now that they're alone together.”

“We can only hope. Lianna is lucky to have such a caring sister.” He gave her a friendly punch on the arm. “But enough about that. I'm far more interested in your love life, Lady Inquisitor.”

“I– What– I don't know what you're talking about,” Eve spluttered. “I have no love life.”

_It looks like I've struck a nerve._ “Of course you don't. That's why you've turned as red as Cassandra did when Sera asked her what colour knickers she was wearing.” Eve's blush deepened, and he laughed. “Admit it. Lianna has a thing for strapping young Templars, and you have a thing for bearded Grey Wardens. Don't you?”

“I do not!”

He raised an eyebrow. “I think the Lady protests too much.”

The look Eve gave him could have melted a stone. “Alright. Fine. Maybe I do. Somewhat. Not that it matters. Nothing has happened between me and Blackwall, and it never will. He's made that abundantly clear.”

There was a note of pain in Eve's voice, and Dorian began to feel bad for teasing her. “I'm sorry. When did this happen?”

“Just after Corypheus attacked Haven.”

“Did he tell you why?”

“Not really. He just said that he isn't worthy of me.”

He patted her gently on the arm. “He's a fool.”

Eve managed a weak smile. “Thank you, Dorian.”

“You're very welcome. Have you spoken to him since?”

“No. What good would that do?”

“It would give him a chance to explain himself. He might even change his mind.”

Eve frowned at him. “Do you really think so?”

“Yes. You two are almost as bad as Lianna and Cullen what with all those lingering glances. Go and talk to him. Maker knows we need a little more love in the world, especially now.”

Eve stared at him in surprise. “Dorian! I never knew you had such a romantic streak!”

“Yes, well, if you tell anyone else, I may have to kill you.” They had reached the main hall, and he turned to give Eve an elaborate mock-bow. “Now, if you'll excuse me, Lady Inquisitor, the library awaits.”

 


End file.
